


Birthmark

by 1cupoftea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cupoftea/pseuds/1cupoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentiana and Luna share a tender moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthmark

Luna hums as she leans forward to give Gentiana more room when she lathers soap from her right shoulder to her neck with a washcloth. She is careful to brush away any loose strands of hair from Luna’s messy bun, and Luna relishes in the feeling of warm water and soap seeping down her back. She holds the brochure she’s reading carefully with one hand, the other absentmindedly swirling the water beside her, and continues humming as she folds her knees up to her chest.

The bathroom is large and ornate, minimally furnished with a grand bathtub the centrepiece of the room. There are some furnishings in black here and there but it is primarily white marble that dominates the room. A full-length mirror sits in the corner next to the sink and there is a cabinet of towels on the opposite side with several glass jars carrying various bath oils and salts, as well as soap. Today the water is scented with lavender and the suds have mainly disappeared except for a few clusters here and there. But even without them, Luna does not feel bare in her nakedness in front of her attendant. She bathes often and loves these moments when she is truly relaxed and content and has some time to read through book or two. Or in this case a brochure on the latest vase collection from Altissia’s more gifted artists.

Gentiana moves on to her left shoulder and makes small circles before Luna obediently stretches her arm out.The washcloth is dipped into the water and then Gentiana smoothes it over the creamy skin to her wrist and then back, slowly, and Luna squirms. Gentiana smiles knowingly before stopping, studying her pale blue veins as well as a small almond-coloured mark by the side of elbow that she has never noticed before. She frowns at this, at how she has managed to skip this detail as minute as it was.

Luna glances at her. “Birthmark.” She says, and Gentiana pauses to lean down and kiss it in a silent promise to commit it to her memory.

Luna giggles and with a smile braces her arms on either side of the bathtub to lean up and kiss Gentiana briefly on the mouth. Her cheeks colour as Luna settles herself back into the sloshing water. She can’t help but fixate her eyes on her slender neck and back and she stretches forward in the tub, hands clasped, before she sighs and leans back. Gentiana averts her gaze and makes her way towards the cabinet. The brochure had been discarded somewhere on the floor out of her view, she assumes. Luna has stretched out her body and leaned her head on the end of the tub so that she is directly facing the ceiling, eyes closed. She lets out a deep sigh. Her arms rest on the edges and she looks so casual and relaxed, that when Gentiana glances back at her as she searches the drawers, she has to stifle a laugh.

“Gentiana.”

She looks up from where she is readying a towel. Luna hasn’t opened her eyes and sounds considerably more tired than before. “What time is it?"

Gentiana glances at the clock. “Around quarter past nine."

“Mm. I suppose it’s time to get up.” She moves to stand and the sound of rushing water fills the room as her attendant hurries over, towel outstretched. As she steps out Gentiana wraps her gently with it and Luna turns in her arms to kiss her softly. She nibbles at her lower lip and then Gentiana kisses her more deeply. When they break apart Luna leans her forehead to Gentiana’s in what should be a tender moment - and her heart does a funny fluttery dance in her chest - when Luna sneezes into her shoulder and they both break out into a fit of giggles.

Later when they are dressed in their night clothes, Luna pats the space next to her bed at Gentiana who smiles and crawls in next to her. Luna’s hair is down and Gentiana marvels at the contrast of its golden hue to her own. They curl up together, with Gentiana’s arms cradling her and her nose buried at the back of her neck, and Gentiana thinks that she can’t get enough of the smell of lavender.


End file.
